


Fireworks

by DestinysSky



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysSky/pseuds/DestinysSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story with mine and one of my friends original character.<br/>Eidan and Neon both belong to me. Ashley, Xavier, Max, and Ruby all belong to my friend.</p><p>Ashley surprises the group with a trip to see 4th of July fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The late afternoon sun shown vibrant colors of oranges, reds, and yellows. The wind was warm against there faces as they rode down the high way, 2 to each motorcycle. Ashley and Ruby in front on a dark purple bike, Xavier and Matt on a navy blue bike, and Neon and Eidan bringing up the rear on a crimson red bike. Eidan had her arms wrapped gently around Neon's waist, her head resting on his back, as he drove the motorcycle like an expert, swerving in and out of cars to keep up with Xavier and Ashley. Neon was a little irritated with Ashley for not letting them know where exactly they were going. All she said was they were going to enjoy it.

Eidan watch as they passed car after car on their way to this mystery place. All the cars seem to be heading in the same direction they were and she was confused about that. 'Why would so many people be going to the same place at the same time.' As far as she knew there wasn't a football game going on close to here, or any other sport for that matter. So why?

They stopped at a red light and waited. Neon got a good look around, there was a lot around here. to his left there was a Wal-mart with a firework stand on the edge of their parking lot. To his left, a car wash and straight in front of him a four way inter section with a neighborhood past it. 'Why are we here?' The light turned green and Neon followed the others as they turned left on the inter section, like most cars around here. They followed that street for a while, Neon could see flashing lights as they got closer to where ever they were going. As they got closer he could make out what the flashing lights were, Food stands and a lot of them. There was also a Firetruck, ambulance and maybe ten cop cars. "What the..?" he whispered.

"Come on. We have to find a parking spot before they're all gone." Ashley yelled over her shoulder.

After about five minutes of searching they found a place to park. They all used one parking spot to give the other cars places to park, even though all of them were practically gone. Neon got off his bike, then helped Eidan off. They turned to see Ashley, Xavier, Matt and Ruby already off their bikes, walking off towards a grassy area. Neon and Eidan followed them.

Ashley took a blanket out of the back-pack she was carrying and laid it down on the grass. Once she had the blanket down she sat down on it and waited for something. Everyone else sat down with her. Xavier sat down behind Ashley and let her lean against him. Neon sat down and let Eidan sit in his lap. Matt and Ruby went off to play with the other kids that were already here. Neon took this chance to get a good look at this place.

It was big and grassy, obviously a park. In front of them was a huge hill with a couple of trees on the top and a fence going down the left side of the hill. There was what looked like a water fountain on the hill and he could slightly hear running water, a water fall maybe. There was a smaller hill to his right with trees around it, there was a lot of kids over there, yelling and laughing he could hear splashing coming from over the small hill there must be another fountain over there that the kids were playing in. That was confirmed when Matt and Ruby came running over with both of their pants soaking wet. Ashley and Xavier laugh as they were tackled by the small children. Eidan giggled at the four of them while Neon smiled. He loved his family, sure he didn't show it often but he loved being with them, he couldn't imagine anything without them.

Back to looking around. The food and drink stands were to their left now, there was a lot of people over there, buying drinks, food, and flashing hats or necklaces. Behind them was the car parking lot and all around them were other people, sitting on blankets, fold out chairs, or even the hood of their cars.

Neon jumped when he heard a loud pop, he looked around to see some jerk lighting fireworks over by the small hill. Another family looked irritated at him, but didn't do anything. The teen with them had Sparklers with her and was lighting one after another, watching them sparkle and shine, then use them previous sparkler to light a new sparkler before it went out. He could hear other fireworks going off in the distance behind them. What is it that these people are celebrating? It was summer so it wasn't New Years. Then it came to him, it was summer and people were lighting fireworks. Neon let out a little laugh. Eidan looked up at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled at her and said, "It's nothing." He gave her a small kiss and she smiled at him.

The sun had fully set by now, people were gathered around in groups, looking up at the hill. Matt and Ruby watched the hill intently. Neon and Eidan were now laying down on the blanket, Neon using Ashley's bag as a pillow and Eidan laying her head on Neon's stomach. Neon playing with Eidan's short brown hair, twirling it in between his fingers. Eidan stared at the sky, which was being sprinkled with stars. Xavier sat leaning against his hand with Ashley leaning against his chest her head resting on his shoulder.

Their was a sudden bang and then the sky was filled with sparkling colors and lights. The crowd began to cheer as firework after firework launched into the sky, showering down in beautifully bright colors. Matt and Ruby 'Ooh'd and 'Aah'd and bang and bang signaled another sparkling star. Xavier and Ashley smiled and watched the fireworks bang and pop in the starry sky. Neon sat up leaning on both hands, Eidan readjusting so her head was laying in his lap. Eidan had on the biggest smile and her eye's sparkled and shined along with the fireworks. Neon smiled along with her as he watched the show of showering lights.

"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Ashley yelled over the noise. Neon laughed, as everyone else replied to her, again Neon loves his family and he would trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The flock doesn't get to see a calendar much so they don't usually get to celebrate holidays.


End file.
